


Moonstruck

by pixelated



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 69, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing, Begging, Biting, Choking, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foot Massage, Light Bondage, M/M, Massage, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monsterfucking, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, smut with feelings, tiny bit of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelated/pseuds/pixelated
Summary: Sirius can ease his aches with a few little tricks he’s learned over the course of their friendship and inevitable romantic relationship— a nice hot bath, a few pain relieving potions, a full-body massage…A good fucking.And, luckily for them both, Sirius knows how to tame the wolf.





	Moonstruck

**moonstruck** (adjective)

moon·struck | \ ˈmün-ˌstrək \

affected by or as if by the moon: such as

a : mentally unbalanced

b : romantically sentimental

c : lost in fantasy or reverie

☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾

There’s a muffled groan from the right side of the bed at four AM, and Sirius cracks one eye open.

Remus lies there beside him with his pillow over his face as the waxing gibbous moon peers through the little rectangular window above their bed, bathing his half-naked body in a silvery light. It’s the night before the full and it’s slowly growing rounder and fatter, taunting Remus as it pulls at his bones and skin and teeth. Sirius reaches out to touch his arm.

It’s always like this— or has been for as long as they’ve been together. The entire day before the full, Remus will alternate between writhing in agony and begging for sex. Sometimes it’s manageable. Sometimes the pain gets so bad that he cries. Sometimes it’s so terrible that he’ll have to stay in bed all day, only getting up with Sirius’s help to use the toilet. And always, _ always _, his libido is through the roof, and when the wolf is in heat, it can make Remus do things he wouldn't normally do with a clear mind. 

Usually though, Sirius can ease his aches with a few little tricks he’s learned over the course of their friendship and inevitable romantic relationship— a nice hot bath, a few pain relieving potions, a full-body massage…

A good fucking. 

And, luckily for them both, Sirius knows how to tame the wolf. 

“Babe,” Sirius whispers, raising himself up onto his elbow. He lifts the pillow from Remus’s face and leans down to kiss his cheek. “Want me to draw you a bath before it gets worse?”

“Please,” Remus breathes. His voice is shaky, eyes are squeezed shut, brows screwed up. “I think it’s gonna be bad this time.”

Sirius drops another kiss onto Remus’s face, right on the little furrowed wrinkle between his eyebrows. “Hang tight. I’ll be right back.”

He pushes the flimsy white bedsheet away and rolls off of the bed, grabs his wand from the bedside table, and steps into the bathroom in just his underwear. He flips the light on and plops himself down onto the lid of the toilet, leaning over the edge of the old clawfoot tub as he turns on the bath and adjusts the temperature. Remus likes it a bit too hot when he’s achy, so Sirius lets the water run until the tub is full and steaming then opens the mirrored cabinet, grabbing a few potions— a white willow bark elixir for pain relief, a valerian root brew to relax Remus’s muscles, and a lavender and lemon balm concoction to soothe and calm his mind. He pours a few drops of each bottle into the water before replacing them in the cabinet and turning off the tap. He waves his wand over the tub, murmuring a quiet charm to keep the water hot, then steps back into the bedroom.

Draping one of Remus’s arms around his neck, Sirius hoists him up and helps him onto shaky legs. “I’ve got you,” he says encouragingly as Remus stumbles against him with a whimper, then he leads him slowly into the bathroom.

It’s warm and misty inside, with a thick layer of condensation already fogging up the mirror. Remus balances against the tiled wall with one hand as Sirius helps him out of his briefs, then steps carefully into the tub, one foot at a time, clinging to Sirius with both hands as he’s lowered into the water. 

Remus hisses between his teeth as the hot water engulfs his body and Sirius knows the pain potion is immediately setting to work when he lets out a contented sigh. He watches fondly as Remus leans his head back against the chipped edge of the white porcelain, sinks deeper into the bath, and closes his eyes, his long, dark lashes standing out stark against his pale skin.

“A bit better?” Sirius asks, reaching for the flannel draped over the rusted faucet. He dips it into the water, wrings it out, then tenderly smoothes it over Remus’s forehead and freckled cheeks. 

“Yeah,” Remus whispers, looking up at Sirius with a small, tired smile. “But it’s not over yet.”

“I know, love.” Sirius runs his fingers through Remus’s curls, returning the soft look. “I hate that you’re so miserable, but I actually do enjoy taking care of you. Here— sit up.”

Setting the cloth aside, Sirius moves to kneel behind Remus’s head, settling both hands on his shoulders as Remus leans forward. He presses his thumbs into the meat of Remus’s shoulders, squeezing as he rubs his fingers in little concentric circles, spiraling bigger and bigger and then smaller again. He repeats this action a bit lower, a bit harder, and a bit lower still, rubs over his arms, his hands, tends to each of his long fingers. He then moves onto Remus’s legs, the pads of his fingers digging into sore thigh muscles, the soft backs of his knees, his strong calves. Remus props his feet up onto the tub’s edge and allows Sirius to sink his thumbs into the arches of his bony feet, his calloused heels, and Sirius doesn’t forget to lovingly rub each of his toes.

He can feel all the tension Remus carries, bound up into tiny knots in so many of his muscles that need to be worked loose every so often. Sirius truly doesn’t mind— in fact he relishes doing this, giving Remus what he needs and making him feel good and relaxed. It’s one of the only things the stubborn man will accept willingly, because it’s immaterial and seemingly immeasurable, and anyway, Sirius has always refused to take no for an answer.

Once he’s done and Remus is more pliant, Sirius takes up the wet cloth again and moves it down Remus’s neck, over his broad shoulders and skinny arms, his scarred chest and back, his stomach— and he knows exactly what Remus needs next.

Abandoning the flannel, Sirius reaches down into the water and, with just the tip of his index finger, he draws a line from Remus’s balls to the tip of his half-hard cock. Immediately, it twitches and stiffens under his touch and Remus sighs again, parting his bent legs slightly. Sirius curls his fist around Remus’s erection and begins to move his hand, leaning in as Remus tilts his face upward, gently pressing their lips together for a slow, languid kiss, their tongues slipping into one another's mouths as Sirius strokes Remus’s cock.

“Wanna go back to bed?” Sirius mumbles the question against his lover’s mouth, nipping the plump bottom lip with his teeth. Remus only hums the affirmative, his own mouth too busy to do anything more than hang open awkwardly while Sirius nibbles at him.

Sirius pulls the stopper from the drain and wraps a fluffy towel around Remus, helps to dry him off, then leads him back into their room.

Remus drops the towel and falls naked onto the bed on his back, arms stretched high above his head, and Sirius can’t help but grin as he shimmies out of his underwear and kneels on the edge of the mattress at the head of the bed.

Sirius leans over, sliding his hands up the lengths of Remus’s arms delicately. He encircles his wrists and pulls his arms out straight toward the headboard where they keep a soft rope affixed specifically for these unhinged nights. Sirius secures Remus’s wrists together with a looping knot, wrapping the rope around and through itself. Remus gives him a tiny smile, tugging on his restraints to make certain they’re comfortable, yet still tight enough to hold him back.

“I know just what you need,” Sirius whispers, sliding a tender hand over Remus’s chest, down his stomach, to the bones of his hips. Remus simply nods and Sirius shuffles forward on his knees, swinging one leg over Remus’s head as he dips down to take his cock into his mouth.

A sweet, wet warmth envelops his own dick as the two of them begin to suck one another. Sirius uses both of his hands, stroking Remus with one as he moves his mouth in tandem, the other massaging his balls. Remus is impaired by having his wrists bound but he’s not any less enthusiastic as he drools and bobs his head, slurping between Sirius's legs, and Sirius knows what he can handle, knows Remus can deepthroat like a champion, so he pushes his hips down, fucking deep into Remus’s mouth. Sirius returns the favor, swallowing Remus’s cock down as they both groan, both of them bucking their hips for more, moving faster and deeper until Sirius suddenly pulls away, fingers tight around the base of his erection as he curses and rolls off of him.

“Sirius,” Remus whimpers, pulling on the rope. Sirius only looks at him from the corner of his eye with a cocky grin, well aware that Remus— no, the wolf— will be begging like a slut any moment now. Honestly, there’s no bigger turn on for him. To know Remus craves him certainly feeds his own ego. 

“Turn over for me, baby,” Sirius rasps, and Remus is quick to comply. He rolls over onto his stomach, arms still stretched taut above his head. Sirius moves to the foot of the bed and smoothes his hands over Remus’s back, over the curve of his ass, and back up again. He straddles Remus’s thighs and braces his hands on either side of Remus’s body as he leans down, nuzzling the back of his neck and breathing in the fragrant herbal aroma of the potions clinging to Remus’s skin.

He kisses him right there, shifts a bit to kiss the side of his neck, a favorite spot of Remus’s as evidenced by the way it always makes him smirk and shiver. Sirius moves his lips to Remus’s shoulder then across the freckles of his back to the opposite side, dropping a peck here and a bite there, trailing his mouth down the bony knobs of his spine.

“Mmm, Sirius…” Remus mumbles, barely even whispering when Sirius has his hands on the firm globes of his ass and his tongue is moving ever so slowly, lower and lower.

“On your knees,” Sirius says with a commanding tone and hot breath against Remus’s flesh. Remus doesn’t even hesitate to obey, immediately pushing his ass up, legs parted slightly. His chest and forearms are still flat against the mattress, his back an elegant concave curve, and Sirius takes a moment to admire this lovely creature.

He looks at him affectionately, observes Remus watching him watch him with his sleepy hazel eyes and his petal pink lips and his bright white scars— some satiny smooth, others raised like braille across the once blank canvas of his skin. Sirius has always fancied touching them, has always loved running his fingertips over the jagged peaks and dipping them into the rippled valleys as he explores Remus’s body, mapping every detail and etching them into his mind like a skilled cartographer.

Sirius kneels behind Remus, his weight pushing his legs into the bed as he grips Remus’s thighs and leans forward to lick a slow, wet stripe up the crevice of his ass. Remus mewls, his toes curling as Sirius continues on licking and sucking, wriggling back against Sirius's mouth like he’s desperate for more. Sirius slides his palms up, pushes Remus’s cheeks apart, and dives in again, pushing his tongue inside as Remus moans. 

Saliva trickles down Sirius’s chin, over the scruff of his stubble, and Remus is so deliciously wet that Sirius can’t help but reach down and grasp his own dick, a muffled groan escaping his lips. He slaps Remus’s ass, then slips his free hand between Remus’s legs, curling his fingers around Remus’s cock, squeezing as he jerks them both off simultaneously. Remus’s writhing stutters, and Sirius can tell he’s unsure whether to push back against his tongue or fuck forward into his fist. So Sirius decides for him.

“Turn over for me again,” Sirius says after a while, pulling away from him with another quick smack to his backside and guides Remus to lie on his back with a firm hand. 

Remus nods, his head sinking back into the pillows as his legs fall open, his hard cock resting prettily against the umber fuzz of his belly. He gazes up at Sirius with nothing but complete trust and adoration, with love and devotion, and Sirius thinks to himself— as he wipes the spittle from his chin with the back of his hand— how there isn’t anything he wouldn't do to satisfy Remus. And he knows exactly what Remus likes, what he needs to tame the seemingly incorrigible beast inside of him as it tries to claw its way to the surface once every month.

Sirius crawls over Remus’s prone body, settling himself between his legs. He moves a hand up to run his fingers through Remus’s bronze-gold curls, lets them trail over his cheek, his ear, his lips, his neck. He squeezes his throat gently, watching as Remus’s eyes flutter shut with a sigh. His gaze flickers downward when he squeezes again, and watches as Remus’s cock twitches upward, a trickle of precome leaking from the slit. Once more, and his eyebrows knit up in pleasure, his mouth opens to release a silent moan, and Sirius slips two fingers into his mouth, pressing down onto his tongue.

Remus opens his eyes and there’s a flash of something new there, something wild and raw as he stares at Sirius almost defiantly while sucking on his fingers. He swirls his tongue around them until they’re thoroughly coated with a thick layer of saliva, and Sirius pulls them back out.

“Good boy,” Sirius praises him with a smirk, then reaches between Remus’s legs, underneath his balls, to circle his hole and push inside easily with both wet digits. “Look how you take it so well for me.”

Moaning, Remus spreads his legs further, feet pressed against their hideous secondhand paisley duvet as he rocks his hips, fucking himself leisurely onto Sirius's hand. Sirius curls his fingers inside him as if beckoning the wolf forward, and Remus gasps when they brush against his prostate. 

“Sirius,” he pants. “God dammit. Come on. Please.”

“Please what?” Sirius questions, arching a dark eyebrow.

“You know what,” Remus spits back, yanking on the rope. He’s clearly annoyed that Sirius has been dragging this out for so long. “Either fuck me or fuck off.”

Sirius pumps his fingers into Remus harder and reaches up with his other hand to smack Remus on the cheek. Remus almost snarls in response, and that tells Sirius it’s time to get on with it. The wolf can be quite impatient.

“You’re getting bitey, babe,” Sirius says with a laugh. Remus only rolls his eyes while he watches Sirius remove his fingers, spit into his palm, and lube up his prick.

Honestly, he’d be fine getting off like this, stroking his own cock while Remus begs and snarls beneath him, unable to do anything but lie there and squirm while tied to the headboard. He’s such a needy boy right before the full, such an insatiable animal.

With one hand guiding his cock and the other on Remus’s thigh, Sirius pushes into the hot, tight heat of his ass. He wants to fuck hard, wants to make Remus scream as he pounds into him relentlessly, wants to let Remus take what he wants as he holds Sirius down and bounces on his cock, wants to leave Remus a quaking, quivering mess after he’s filled him with his come, wants Remus to sit on his face as he laps up the spunk dripping from his pert ass— but that's not what it’s about tonight. It’s about making that bitch of a beast behave and submit, and that takes a certain refined skill.

Sirius leans down to kiss him but Remus is quick to bite his lip. He can taste the tang of blood as he pushes Remus back down, can see it smeared across Remus’s mouth and chin. But Sirius continues fucking him, looking right at him, and Remus stares back with a cocky grin, unblinking, like the wolf is challenging Sirius to something— perhaps a fight for dominance. But Sirius won’t let it win. Remus wouldn't like that. 

Pinning Remus’s shoulders to the bed, Sirius grunts as his hips snap forward. Remus laughs. “Come on, you fuck. You can do better than that.”

Sirius is already losing his control. He blinks, shakes his head, wipes a bead of sweat from his brow, refocuses on the task at hand.

He slaps Remus again, harder this time, and the wolf lunges forward, snapping its human teeth. Sirius catches him by the throat and pins him back down against the mattress, squeezing his neck tight. He can feel Remus swallow beneath his palm, his Adam’s apple bobbing as his eyes slip shut again.

“Behave, baby,” Sirius whispers. Both hands are around Remus’s neck as he rolls his hips, gently this time, deeper and slower this time, staring down at Remus, watching as the lavender begins to take effect. “Fuck, Remus, you feel so good.”

Remus finally comes back to himself, blinking, relaxing into the bed with a long, low moan of pleasure. His body suddenly tenses again, surging upward, his fingers curling and uncurling, nails digging tiny crescent moons into his palms, thighs trembling as his climax begins to overtake his body.

“Right there,” Remus whines, the veins in his arms bulging as he pulls on the rope. “Just like that, don’t stop until I come.” 

“Come on then,” Sirius says. “Let that fucking wolf know you’re mine.”

Remus bites his bottom lip, whimpering as Sirius squeezes his throat harder. “Fuck,” Remus gasps as a tear slides down his cheek. “Oh, fuck!” he shouts, and without either of them even touching his dick, he comes, spurting several thick lines of semen over his chest and stomach.

This spectacle is too much for Sirius, too unfathomably erotic, that his own cock twitches inside of Remus at the sight. He gazes down at him, jaw slack, and pushes Remus’s thigh against the bed with one hand, the other still on his neck. He fucks harder, faster, chasing his own release as the sweat drips from the tip of his nose, clammy palms sliding over the slick skin of Remus’s body, and when he feels it tickling up his spine, he pulls out, angling his cock and spilling his load onto Remus’s messy torso.

“Shit,” he pants, squeezing out the last few drops of cum. He falls forward, dropping haphazard, sloppy kisses to Remus’s cheeks, his nose, his soft mouth still smeared with blood, reaching up to untie the rope as he sucks a purple mark onto Remus’s neck. “Love you, baby. Fuck, I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Remus says, laughing as Sirius kisses his way down his chest, lapping up the mixture of their sweat and cum pooling on Remus’s flushed skin. He moves lower, kissing his stomach, dipping his tongue into Remus’s navel, sliding it over his prominent hipbones and lower still to the crease between his thigh and groin as Remus sinks his unbound hands into Sirius's thick hair, pulling gently to bring him back up.

Sirius stares into his eyes, and that feral look is completely gone. He smiles, wrapping his arms around Remus and falling to the side, pulling Remus over to rest his head on top of his rapidly-beating heart.

“Thank you,” Remus says quietly, running his fingertips through the hair on Sirius's chest. “For doing this every month, I mean. I know I can be exhausting.”

Sirius arches an eyebrow and snickers. “Do you… do you honestly believe this is a burden? Making love to you? Making you come like _ that _?” He raises Remus’s right hand and presses a light kiss to the red indentations on his wrist, gestures for the other, and does the same to the left, rubbing them both tenderly.

“I hurt you,” Remus responds, looking up at Sirius with a meek frown as he moves gentle fingers over the dried blood on his swollen bottom lip. “I always seem to hurt you.”

“It’s just a little bite,” Sirius reassures him as he laces their fingers together. “The rope has helped, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Remus agrees. He leans up and Sirius leans down, meeting halfway for another affectionate kiss. “You’re so good to me,” he whispers against his lips, reaching up to card his fingers through Sirius’s long black locks. 

Remus is already ready to go again— Sirius can feel the evidence as Remus subconsciously ruts against his thigh.

“Of course… I can’t bite you if you fuck me from behind,” Remus murmurs.

Sirius pulls back a bit to glance at the clock on the wall. It’s just past six and the sun is beginning to rise over the peaks of the buildings outside their window. Normally, he’d have to be at work in an hour and a half, but he always makes sure to take these pre-full days off and stays fueled with catnaps, coffee, and cigarettes. Remus needs him. Hell, if he’s being honest, _ he _ needs _ Remus _.

He looks back to his boyfriend. His eyes have glazed over with lust and his breathing is shallow as he presses even closer. His hand moves down the side of Sirius's naked hip and over his stomach, featherlight fingertips skittering through pubic hair, over the length of his re-hardening cock, and down between his legs to cup his balls.

“Fuck me again, you coward,” Remus taunts, and it seems like there are way too many teeth in his mouth, like they’re almost sharp, glinting in the light as he leers at Sirius, grinning rapaciously. 

Predatorily. 

Wolfishly.

Wrapping an arm around Remus’s waist, Sirius takes hold of him and quickly rolls him, pinning him down to the bed on his stomach.

“Should I get the rope?” Sirius asks, nudging Remus’s thighs apart with his knee, hands trailing down his sides before gripping his hips and thrusting against him. “Or will you behave?”

The wolf simply laughs in response, a loud, barking thing that reverberates off of the walls, and Sirius briefly wonders who is the crazier of the pair of them as he pushes another spit-slickened finger into Remus’s ass, too dazed and moonstruck to tie him back up.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://remus-john-lupin.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
